


39

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	39

39  
先打后操折腾了大半宿，爽确实是挺爽的，就是屁股让靳东揉搓得更疼了，没法平躺只能趴着，而且羽绒枕头太软，王凯觉得很可能没等自个儿睡着就先让枕头憋死，干脆拉过身边人的胳膊垫在额头下边——高矮正好。他满意地唔一声，口齿含糊打个呵欠：“哥，你胳膊借我用用啊。”  
靳东摁灭抽了半截的事后烟，回手搂住他主动解释：“不是我想戴戒指，这事儿跟别人没关系，主要是，团队那边最近在谈一个家具的代言……”  
“嗯，和我猜的差不多，不过我没想到是家具，”王凯枕着他胳膊点头，两条长腿动来动去的没个老实，“得是特别贵那种吧？一般的也请不起你。”  
和起早贪黑拍戏比，接代言赚钱既快又轻松，前期硬照视频走一波，后期参加活动给品牌方站个台，还能顺便刷一下自己的曝光率，一举多得，用某位大导的话说，“站着就把钱挣了”。但这里头的约束其实也不少，有些会写在合同里，更多的全凭自觉。比方说吧，流量爱豆sell的主要是男/女朋友人设，不能公开恋情是起码的职业素养，再红的顶流犯了众怒商业价值也要缩水；结了婚的明星则经常买一送N全家上阵，像靳东这样妻儿基本不出现在公众场合的很少。尤其是接家用日化品牌的，哪怕两口子早就各有各玩，为了钱也得恩爱美满，他合作过的一个女演员就是在这上头吃了亏，到现在还没缓过来。这世道对女人本来就格外苛刻，骂她贱骂得最起劲那些ID背后往往也是女人。  
“——你想过？”靳东本以为还得解释半天，谁知前因后果这人早就明白了，倒显得自己刚才格外恶形恶状，没喝酒也像是借酒撒风。想来想去再没什么可说的，他在王凯的后脑勺上轻轻拍了一巴掌：“小混蛋，就知道胡闹气我。”  
王凯埋头盒盒盒，两片薄薄的肩胛骨跟着一耸一耸。他存心给靳东留脸，不肯直接点破这瓶子好没来由的醋，只笑个没完：“就是收工了大伙喝点儿酒，聊聊宣传计划，你还真生气啊？马天宇那人我心里有数，他吧，心刚命不强，每次都差着半口气儿起不来，大概也是一时想偏了……嗐，其实跟我睡有什么用啊，我这不还让靳制片人潜规则着吗？您这说打就打说操就操的，”想起靳东跟他说过年后下一部戏的导演就是拍著名家暴剧出的名，王凯更想笑了，指尖戳戳靳东的脸，“诶我说，都拿皮带抽了，得算家暴吧。”  
靳东直到潜规则那儿还生着气——怼他的时候小嘴叭叭的，净给别人说好话了——架不住最后家暴这俩字听着真他妈舒坦。刹那间他火气全消，抬手把灯揿灭，在突如其来的黑暗里笃定地用气声问他：“家暴舒服吗。”  
“……”王凯无话可说，恨恨道：“赶紧睡觉！再不睡觉天都亮了！”  
艺人没有过节放假的权利，靳东回北京的航班是第二天中午的，王凯要晚几个小时，刚好错开。靳东起床时看他趴着睡得正香，就没叫醒他，自己在一楼浴室洗过澡，松松系着浴袍往衣帽间走。他在上海这边的行头不算多，大部分还是拍新丽那部戏的时候准备的，比他平日穿衣服的风格要稍微花哨点，优点是足够有辨识度，出席活动穿正好。换完了衣裳，靳东拿起抽屉里放配饰的托盘最上头那只蜜蜂胸针端详端详，又转身对着镜子朝自己胸口比划一下，觉得配色造型都挺活泼，很适合过两天新剧的发布会，便顺手放进外套口袋里。  
“哥，再磨蹭又该赶不上飞机了啊。”王凯披着昨晚揉得皱巴巴的衬衫进来，右手捋着前额顽强不屈迎风挺立的刘海往下压，趴着睡一宿就是这个结果，“你不是晚上还有局吗？”  
“耽误不了，虹桥机场近。晚上不是什么大局，没事，”靳东探着身子往他背后瞄，“转过来，我看看怎么样，现在疼不疼？”  
“当然疼了！”看王凯拧着眉头，靳东就有点后悔自己下手太重：“过了一晚上还疼，是不是打着哪儿了，坐骨神经什么的……要不去医院看看？”  
“啊？用不着吧……”王凯实在忍不住要笑，“不是，上医院我怎么说啊，裤子一脱，‘大夫这是我哥昨晚打的，您受累给诊断一下’？可饶了我吧，我还要脸呢。”  
靳东也笑了：“这不是你说你疼么。”  
“心疼！心疼懂不懂？”王凯捂着心口叹道，“活了三十多年头一回让人拿皮带抽屁股，我的自尊全毁了！”  
“叔叔真没打过你啊？”靳东小时候是孩子王，领着左邻右舍的臭小子们上树下河地淘，只差没把屋顶掀了，淘完回家没少挨揍，什么皮带衣架笤帚疙瘩统统不在话下，是以潜意识里觉得所有的男孩子都是被揍大的，万没料到王凯竟然是个例外。他笑吟吟地去撩王凯衬衫下摆：“啧，要这么说的话，我是不是又开了个苞？”  
重音念出来的“又”字弄得王凯脸上有点热，既然说到“又”，那就肯定有个头一回，靳东说的是哪次他也知道。那之前他是没和男人做过，但也不至于要用开苞形容吧？他刚想反驳，只听靳东又调笑道：“当初一点经验都没有的时候就敢来勾引我，你看看，这会儿怎么还脸红上了。”  
王凯瞠目结舌：“到底咱俩谁勾引谁啊？不是你先暗示我的吗？在片场手就不老实，还有——”  
靳东道貌岸然地打断他：“哪有？你自个儿心里有鬼，所以才看什么都像暗示，其实我那是在指导你入戏！”  
他俩大眼对大眼互相瞪了几秒钟，几乎同时控制不住大笑起来。王凯吻了一下靳东的脸颊，靳东很自然地抬手搂住他的腰。  
“我走了你再睡会儿，晚上你回来咱俩一块去酒局。”靳东边笑边说，“敢再有下次还家暴你，听见没有？ ”  
王凯笑得不行，伸手往外推他：“你再不走真晚了！”


End file.
